just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisconsin's Greatest Hero
Wisconsin's Greatest Hero is the sixth comic in Season 6 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 51st comic overall. This is the first part in the series's firsr two-part cliffhanger story arc. Plot Francis saves Packie's life after nearly being hit by a truck, and officially solidifies himself as the so-called "best brother ever". However, Packie becomes very popular because of being saved by Francis's heroic act, causing him to actually become distant from Francis and causing the brothers' first ever argument with each other. Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Angel Chacon * Pablo Torres * Katie Torres * David Saldivar * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez * J.J. * Joe Hill * Glen Townsend * Steve Madison * Jose Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Tony Gonzales * Michelle Stone * Mikayla Saldivar * Kiki Jenkins * Victor Clay * Aaron Velazco * Anthony DeoBer Wilson Family * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Sam Wilson Antagonists * Joel Gonzales Others * Officer Charlie Macias * Officer Fred Miller Trivia * GTA Nerd deems this comic the worst of the series (even though looking back on Season 2 comics that he wrote while younger, he also thought those were not the best) after looking back a few years later, especially not liking how he made Packie such a jerk obsessed with popularity, which was never the kind of character he is. He thinks the next comic is not as bad, although Packie's constant crying is a pretty big bummer. * The plot of the comic is loosely inspired by the iCarly episode "iSaved Your Life". * This is the only appearance of Wisconsin Elementary School in the sixth season. * Another one of the few times that Joel Gonzales appears without his gang, as he spends most of his appearance with his brother Jose similarly to "A Christmas Story". **Also, Joel is not actually a villain in this comic though he was planned to be; he does show sympathy for Francis (though only because Jose told him to be nicer), making this the first time since "A Christmas Story" that he is not shown in an antagonistic role after "Gonzales Vs. McReary" in Season 1. ***Despite Joel appearing in this comic with a supporting role, oddly him being taken to jail at the end of "Get Rec'd!" was never mentioned, so meaning he was likely released so he could attend school. * The Terrific Trio make their third appearance in the series, being shown to attend Wisconsin Elementary School, even though they haven't been shown at the school before. * Second time Packie is shown crying in the series, although for the first time these are actual tears of sadness. ("Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)") * The audience is lead to think that Francis was killed in the car crash, however as he was shown to be alive in the future scene in "Yearning to be Young". * The bowling alley from "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)" was shown in this comic. * At 21 pages, this is the second longest non-special comic of the series, being only a page less than the longest comic, "Satellite Screw-Up". This comic surpassed the previous two comics that have tied as second longest normal comics, "Trading Places" and "Get Rec'd!", both being 17 pages. * Third comic to have "Wisconsin" in the title after "Hello, Wisconsin!" and "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!". References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics